soniccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Link
Toon Link is a Nintendo character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U representing the Legend of Zelda series. Toon Link is the Link from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, its HD remake, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, and The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. His Brawl and SSB4 appearances reflect his Wind Waker ''appearance, in terms of his gear, moves, and taunts. Game Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Toon Link is a newcomer to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. How to Unlock *Complete Classic Mode after completing the Subspace Emissary. *Fight 200 Brawls *Defeat Toon Link in the Subspace Emissary Boss fight After Sonic and the Nintendo heroes defeated Tabuu, there was a new door in the Forest. It lead to a pirate ship, with Toon Link in the Crow's Nest. He noticed the player and attacked. After he is defeated, he joined the player's team to replay levels. Special Moves *'Standard' - Hero's Bow :Toon Link fires a bow. *'Side' - Boomerang :Toon Link throws a boomerang. *'Up' - Spin Attack :Toon Link jumps and spins with his Master Sword. *'Down' - Bomb :Toon Link pulls out a cartoonish bomb to throw. *'Final Smash' - Triforce Slash :A Triforce symbol appears on the opponent, which Toon Link slices and sends flying. Tier Matchup with Sonic Green Hill Zone On Green Hill Zone, Toon Link can double jump and spin attack across the valley. He slides a little on the checkers. When the stage crumbles, Toon Link can recover with a Spin Attack. The checkpoint knocks Toon Link halfway across the valley. Event Matches All-Star Battle x2 In this Event, the player can use any character to defeat eight newcomers, two at a time. Toon Link is the fifth to be fought while Sonic is the seventh. If the player defeats Solid Snake before Toon Link, Toon Link and Sonic will team up against the player. Trophies Stickers ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Toon Link was seen as the conductor of the Spirit Tracks train. Although this led many people to believe he won't be playable, he was confirmed playable just four days before Sonic. While most of his attacks remain unchanged, his Spin Attack now has a green trail. Changes from Brawl Custom Moves *'Default Standard' - ' : *'''Custom Standard 1 - ' : *'''Custom Standard 2 - ' : *'''Default Side - ' : *'''Custom Side 1 - ' : *'''Custom Side 2 - ' : *'''Default Up - ' : *'''Custom Up 1 - ' : *'''Custom Up 2 - ' : *'''Default Down - ' : *'''Custom Down 1 - ' : *'''Custom Down 2 - ' : *'''Final Smash - '' : Trophies Rematch with Sonic Green Hill 3DS Windy Hill On Windy Hill, Toon Link can't cross under the stage. His Spin Attack would get him stuck in the middle dent. He can barely make it from the left platform to the right with just one jump. He can't make it back on stage from offscreen under the stage. Trivia *Toon Link wields the Master Sword in its true state and the Hero's Shield in the Smash Bros. series. In ''The Wind Waker, however, Toon Link cannot wield the True Master Sword with the Hero's Shield since the latter is replaced with the Mirror Shield (a requirement to restoring the Master Sword). Gallery File:Toon Link SSBB.jpg|Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. SSB4 DrWrightvsSonic.png|A Dr. Wright Assist Trophy used against Sonic. SSB4 Toon Link on Windy Hill.png|Toon Link on Windy Hill. References External Links *Smash Bros. official site Category:Userspace Characters